metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime Trilogy
Metroid Prime Trilogy is an enhanced compilation of Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption released on August 24, 2009 for the Wii in North America. It was released in the America, Europe and Australia in lieu of New Play Control! versions of the former two. On January 8, 2010 Nintendo announced that they have stopped all production and shipping of the Metroid Prime Trilogy and that it can only be found in places that are for distributing items second hand . New Additions Metroid Prime Trilogy includes many of the changes introduced in New Play Control! Metroid Prime and New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. These include, but are not limited to: *Three difficulty settings: Normal Mode, Veteran Mode, and Hyper Mode. Metroid Prime 1 and 2's Normal is equivalent to the new Veteran. The new Normal is an entirely new "easy" mode. *Customizable control options similar to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that carry over to all three games. Does not carry over to multiplayer, however. *A Credits system similar to the one introduced in Corruption, allowing the player to unlock extras such as music or image galleries. This is also how the Fusion Suit is obtained in Prime. The player receives orange and purple credits for defeating bosses in Prime and Echoes, and silver credits for completing certain tasks, like escaping the frigate orpheon or collecting a temple key. *Widescreen and 480p support. *A reworked menu interface with a stylized arm cannon interior background, Mii system, files that include all three games (as well as details on location and current power-up status), and connected control options between games on a single Mii file. Individual title screens are removed in favor of this. *A reworked HUD in Prime and Echoes, it now only displays the current beam/visor in use. Also all gauges, the radar, map window, and beam/visor icons becomes transparent when the cursor passes over them. *The Multiplayer from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes returns with the Wii controls. *Faster loading times for rooms. *More balanced boss encounters. *Higher texture quality and resolution for Prime and Echoes. Both games now feature bloom lighting as well. *Updated sound effects. *Uses PAL Space Pirate Data in NSTC game. *Several altered songs, including those for Flaahgra (extended),http://metroid.retropixel.net/mprime/music/ Luminoth Key, Dark Temple Key, restoring the Energy Controller, Dark Trooper,http://metroid.retropixel.net/mprime2/music/ Bryyo, and Korakk Beast.http://metroid.retropixel.net/mprime3/music/ In addition, a new version of Meta-Ridley's theme from the trailer was put in the gallery and the Phazon music was added to Echoes. Packaging *One dual-layered disc with all of the content. *Collector's Edition metal packaging and translucent sleeve (US only). *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' art booklet. **"The art booklet contains 5 double sided panels printed with metallic ink on high quality premium gloss paper. The booklet contains development, sketch, and concept art accompanied by the history of Metroid and Samus. Unfolded the total booklet length is just under 36 inches." *T-shirt preorder bonus. (GameStop only.) *Poster preorder bonus. (GameStop and Amazon.com only.) Previews IGN: "Players will set up a profile using one of the system Miis, and all progress in each game will be stored to this profile. You'll be able to pull up how far you are, in percentage, in each of the games and the location of your save file. The front end also has an option menu that affects all three games, so if you've tweaked the controls or lock-on abilities, your settings will carry over into each of the products instead of requiring you to change it every time. The front end has been designed with a bit of visual flair that matches the Metroid theme. The menu background shows a mechanical tube, with the camera moving backward. Upon selecting a game, the camera zooms out, showing you were seeing the inside of Samus' arm cannon. Samus is shown with the same model and suit of the game and save loaded. When you select the Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Multiplayer mode from this new front-end, the camera pulls out to reveal four Samus characters before it jumps into the action. Trivia *Lore Scans in the US Trilogy version have now been changed to the PAL versions. That especially means that Metroid Prime logs are different and claim the Space Pirates never made official contact with it. Similarly, the Corruption logs are rearranged and there is a bug - sometimes, a different log gets recorded for view. *3-unit and 10-unit Missile items now appear in Metroid Prime in addition to the original 5-unit item. Each have their own logbook scan. *"Echoes" was misspelled "Echos" on images released of the box art. http://uk.media.wii.ign.com/articles/101/1012308/imgs_1.html (This was fixed for the final printing.) *The Metroid Prime Trilogy trailer can be viewed on the Nintendo Channel. **Interestingly, the trailer shows all three Prime game's final bosses. ***Also in the trailer, the music that plays while showing clips from each of the games is the respective main theme of the game. The exception are the Metroid Prime 3 scenes, which have the Rundas battle music. *In Metroid Prime, Flaahgra's full theme can be heard as it was shortened in the NTSC version. **In Corruption, the Bryyo Cliffside theme has been extended, and the Bryyonians/Korakk battle theme is now a shorter version of the Defense Drone theme (the original theme had less instruments and lacked the mechanical sounds). *The theme of the Metroid Prime Trilogy can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fciBd6GE-6g *In the original version of Metroid Prime 3, during the briefing, Admiral Dane says, "Damn, they're targeting the planetary defense system!" In the Trilogy version, the word "damn" is replaced with "No!" (This was also the case with the European version of Corruption.) Neither word is shown in the subtitles. *Many special effects from the first Prime were removed due to technical problems. For example, water never ripples with objects like shot blasts, and the arm cannon is no longer affected by the type of energy it's using. Strangely, the sound effect of her arm cannon partially freezing with the ice beam was kept, but it is not visually seen to be freezing. *The first 5,000 Europeans that have previously registered one of the three Prime console titles to also register this game will receive a free download of the original Metroid from the Virtual Console. http://www.wiinintendo.net/2009/08/13/nintendo-free-metroid-for-vc/ *In Metroid Prime 3, there is a data room on the way to Generator B (the only generator Samus does not visit during her first trip to Norion), which has a panel that reveals a code when scanned. Each column provides a hidden message when typed in the Transmission Console on Samus's Gunship. :28413 :73636 :55184 :14758 * In Corruption, when Samus destroys a Leviathan, as she flies out of it, it can be seen exploding and collapsing. This feature isn't present in the original NTSC but was in the PAL version. * In Metroid Prime, after the Omega Pirate has been defeated, the number of Fission Metroids greatly increases in the mines, as in the PAL version. Gallery File:Prime Trilogy Front.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Front. File:Prime Trilogy Back.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Back. File:Prime Trilogy Tin Front.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Tin Front. File:Prime Trilogy Tin Back.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Tin Back. File:Met1.jpg|Front of boxart and tin. File:Met2_1.jpg|Back of boxart and tin. File:Metroid1 bonusLG.jpg|Art booklet. File:Metroid bonusLG.jpg|Art booklet reverse. File:230637 bonusLG.jpg|GameStop t-shirt preorder bonus. File:Metroidposter.jpg|GameStop/Amazon double-sided poster preorder bonus. File:MPTPreorder.jpg|Nintendo World Store and Game Crazy preorder bonus. File:Metroid logo.png.png|[http://www.metroid.com/primetrilogy/[[Metroid.com]]] File:QLS1-T4 CxL6nLOguczOYCXh92l2ZT1x.jpg|Flaahgra (Metroid Prime) File:AdNyV3eFhXwM3yw9xNSAxRivA8ig64GC.jpg|Space Pirate (Metroid Prime) File:KvLGypbZKV4aNkLEMwWadV4tH0ZjJezZ.jpg|Chozo Ruins (Metroid Prime) File:G1Ul4Gi8XKpCXp7PTIEJbiCmQBvJCLT3.jpg|Amorbis (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) File:I8YsSY1YXsU6CcEWFKrlr_IiI1R4Mwm5.jpg|Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) File:EFKJbHrXIGmMbx7dn9Z8kMKCo_inJK83.jpg|Assault Trooper and Pirate Commando (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) File:EuropeanMPTrilogyboxart.jpg|European Box Art. File:Cb-u6Sek94L mqvN0wceMZ204lrNt74e.jpg|Early tentative boxart. Links *Press release *Kotaku preview *IGN preview *Trailer *IGN Unboxing *Spanish Trailer *GamesRadar Review *UK trailer *Nintendo Channel Developer's Voice in HD *http://coffeewithgames.blogspot.com/2010/01/metroid-prime-trilogy-no-longer-being.html Category:Prime Series Category:Wii